El inicio de todo
by rou-san
Summary: Sin pensarlo, desde el inicio; el derrame de sangre fue inminente. Todo aquello conocido por todos estuvo a punto de morir, conocido por muchos como increíble e impensable. Implicado, como objeto de la raíz de todo, el odio dio tregua a la continuación a las continuas batallas, es entonces que Idra lo supo, el debía ser elegido...
1. Chapter 1

Titulo del fanfic: El inicio de todo.

Autor/a: Rou-san

Género: Romance, drama, comedia, ficción...

Clasificación: todos los públicos

Advertencias: Ninguna

Serie: Naruto

*Naruto no me pertenece, tanto los personajes como la trama original es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo adapte la historia por fines sin lucro*

Publicaciones: solo aquí

* * *

Prologo:

El inicio de todo.

Sin pensarlo, desde el inicio; el derrame de sangre fue inminente. Todo aquello conocido por todos estuvo a punto de morir, conocido por muchos como increíble e impensable. El sorprendente inicio de lo que se conocía como mundo normal cambio.

Implicado, como objeto de la raíz de todo, un simple árbol; dividido en nueve fracciones lo que se conocía como 10 colas o Yubi. El odio dio tregua a la continuación a las continuas batallas, es entonces que Idra lo supo, el debía ser elegido.

* * *

Algo muy pequeño, contando que ya tengo dos proyectos de historias, pero en fin, se que puedo con esto. Esto es un Idrasaku, claro esta que el personaje de Sakura tendra otro nombre. Ademas de que con el tiempo llegara a la guerra actual o mejor dicho, un descenlace diferente. Por lo que tambie sera un sasusaku XD

Espero y les guste, comenten si quieren de verdad que arranque este proyecto, seria muy interesante. Igualmente lo inciare aunque no tenga comentarios, solo que si aparecen personas interesadas, como que me precionaran más a iniciar. No olviden vicitar mi perfil, hay una historia a parte "Una historia diferente" y una pequeña coleccion de One sasusaku. Esto es todo ¡Me despido!


	2. Chapter 2: Prologo

El inicio de todo:

Un cuento más allá de lo que se puede creer.

-¿Conoces el origen de tu existencia?

La interrogante línea de palabras llego a ella tan sorpresivamente, que no tuvo idea de cómo responder; tal vez por la impresión de tener a semejante dios frente a su persona, quizás por la desastrosa guerra que se desataba, o podría ser porque no sabía reaccionar simplemente a todo lo que llegaba a ella, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?, si nunca en su vida imagino que se encontraría en un escenario de ese tipo, si quiera pensó que tales acontecimiento podrían existir… mucho menos siendo implicada, relativamente… no sabía si había sido bueno ser ubicada como integrante del equipo 7, tal vez su vida sería más fácil si no hubiese interactuado con Naruto y Sasuke.

Llegando a ella de manera negativa, sus sentimientos contradijeron a sus pensamientos, porque desde pequeña estaba enamorada de Sasuke, realmente inmadura en ese entonces; pero para que a sus 16 años aun siga pensando en él, quiere decir que realmente lo ama desde entonces, simplemente su manera de expresarlo era tonta e inmadura verdaderamente. Con respecto a Naruto… habría sido muy difícil ignorar a ese escandaloso chico, podía estar segura que Naruto estaría tras ella una y otra vez, estando en diferentes equipos y solo quizás… habría arrastrado a Sasuke hacia ella… es entonces que comprendió que el circulo vicioso nunca tendría final a pesar de las diferentes formas que se le ocurrían para cambiar su historia.

Ahora llegaba a ella semejantes preguntas, las cuales no era capaz de responder. El enigmático y extraño sujeto frente a ella, sonrió al ver su confusión; comprendiendo su estado:

-Deberás de conocer tu inicio Sakura Haruno o ¿Debería decir Inoue-san?

Hagoromo mantuve esta vez una expresión de seriedad a lo dicho, Sakura solo contuvo su aliento al escuchar el nombre… algo en ella se había sacudido ante la mención:

-Eres la más presente de los tres, por primera vez en siglos, por fin lograste manifestarte a la misma edad de mis hijos; tu insistencia en perseguir y estar al lado de mi hijo mayor, me hace pensar que lograras ayudar sacarlo de donde se encuentra…

Declaro Hagoromo en medio de un suspiro, miro a la chica frente a él:

-Es por eso que quiero que vayas a tus inicios, para lo cual estoy aquí; te ayudare a recordar todo aquello que una vez estuvo en tus memorias en un primer tiempo…

Sakura se sintió sacudida después de tales palabras, sintió un vacio a su alrededor; el ambiente se volvió cambiante y frente a ella apareció un gran bosque, en medio de esta una gran nación:

-Bienvenida a los inicios del mundo ninja…

Expreso Hagoromo, mirando con añoranza su antiguo hogar. Volvía a ella la confusión, no sabía cómo pudo pasar, de un momento a otro, había aparecido frente a ese hombre; quien declaraba ser el gran sabia de los 6 caminos ¿Cuento? Puede ser, aunque empezaba a dudarlo al ver el lugar donde se encontraba, tal vez empezaría a creer que lo ocurrido solo era un sueño, que se encontraba acurrucada en sus sabanas, aun con 12 años; con Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke esperándola en el campo de entrenamiento debido a su tardía por quedarse dormida y tener sueños raros:

-Es aquí donde, que yo junto a mis hijos; crecimos en vida…

Hablo Hagoromo, ambos por sobre el poblado que se mostraba ante sus ojos, el cielo despejado y las nubes ir de aquí para allá, la brisa y el olor a bosque:

-Mi madre Kaguya Otsutsuki, fue la primera persona en aprender a controlar el chakra. En sus tiempos, las grandes guerras interminables la hicieron comprender, que solo con obtener un gran poder se podría detener los interminables conflictos presentes en la época, por lo que mi madre comió de la fruta del gran Dios árbol, adquiriendo el poder del chakra, mi madre uso en algún momento el tsukuyomi infinito; controlando a las personas y obligándolas a dejar de pelear…

Explico el hombre, mirando a lo lejos, Sakura lo observo detenidamente; sorprendida de saber que el origen del chakra provenía de un árbol… aunque tomaba sentido a la forma física de Yubi:

-Pero… eso quiere decir que su madre era una gran mujer, imagino que Madara Uchiha a de haber corrompido el deseo de su madre…

Comento Sakura, convencida de sus palabras, Hagoromo la observo detenidamente:

-No todo es lo que parece… las personas caídas dentro del genjutsu se convirtieron en Zetsus blancos…

Sakura abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa ante lo dicho:

-Debido a esto, las personas empezaron a temerle y considerarla como diosa. Después de un tiempo mi madre dio a luz a sus dos hijos, yo Hagoromo y mi hermano Hamura, ambos heredamos su chacra y Dojutsus. A esto mi madre se enfureció porque su herencia fuera transferida a otros y formo parte de la reencarnación del Shinju, una gran bestia de 10 colas, mi hermano y yo nos encargamos de sellarla y nos convertimos en los primeros jinchuriki.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, algo en ella retumbo en su cabeza:

-"No es todo" ¿Cuál es el "pero" de esta historia?

Interrogo seriamente, Hagoromo la observo largo rato:

-Definitivamente, siempre has sido realmente lista…

Ambos aparecieron en las calles de un poblado, Sakura miro a su alrededor, sin saber por que el lugar se le hacía realmente conocido:

-Antes de ser sellada, la voluntad de mi madre nació en un tercer hijo… Zetsu negro permaneció en el mundo y mal influencio a mi hijo Indra…

Sakura reacciono ante tal nombre, miro con la respiración cortada al hombre a su lado:

-Tuve dos hijos, Indra y Ashura… ambos pelearon a muerte debido a la herencia del odio e influencia de Zetsu negro, debido a esto 4 almas quedaron en la eternidad; dos de ellas fueron mis hijos, reencarnando una y otra vez. Las primeras reencarnaciones fueron Indra en Madara Uchiha y Ashura en Hashirama Senju, las otras dos almas fueron dos mujeres, Fujiko-san que reencarno en Mito Uzumaki e Inoue-san que reencarno en Mayumi Hyuga…

Explico Hagoromo, Sakura se mantenía confundida, realmente sorprendida, no entendía el por que de la historia:

-Como sucedió con mis hijos, Madara y Hashirama lucharon a muerte; siguiendo la maldición de odio, al momento de su muerte, el alma de Inoue-san se perdió en la nada buscando a Indra, pero Madara verdaderamente no había muerto y el alma de Indra aun se mantenía en este mundo, los cuatro murieron y volvieron a reencarnar en tu época pequeña. Ashura reencarno en Naruto Uzumaki, el alma de Fujiko-san siguió a Ashura después de morir Mito Uzumaki, curiosamente Ashura reencarno en un Uzumaki, debo imaginar que trato de encontrar a los otros tres y dio con Fujiko…

Sakura negó con la cabeza al no entender demasiado ¿Naruto era…? Ok… sabia el chico era especial, pero ¿Ser la reencarnación del hijo del sabio de los 6 caminos? Sinceramente no sabía que esperar del chico:

-No entiendo del todo ¿Quiénes son Fujiko e Inoue-san? ¿Qué relación tienen con Ashura e Indra?

Hagoromo suspiro, había omitido ese dato:

-Fujiko-san fue la esposa de Ashura, Inoue-san fue la esposa de Indra; ambos al morir se vieron arrastradas en ese bucle sin fin de la herencia del odio, consumió a Indra e Inoue y tanto Fujiko como Ashura trataron de regresarlos…

Comprendiendo mejor la situación, en la cabeza de Sakura surgió una nueva duda:

-Si Ashura reencarno en Naruto ¿En quién reencarno Fujiko-san?

-Fujiko-san reencarno en una chica, si no me equivoco fue en Hinata Hyuga…

¡Ahora sí que entraría en sorpresa absoluta! ¡Hinata fue la esposa de Naruto en un pasado! Ya decía que ese amor incondicional que mantenía la chica no era cualquier cosa. Su sorpresa se debió haber reflejado por que Hagoromo había sonreído:

-Ustedes 4 estuvieron buscándose uno al otro durante todo este tiempo, por lo que la reencarnación de Ashura cayó en el mismo clan donde estuvo Fujiko, esta debió estar buscándote y cayó en una heredera del clan Hyuga…

-¿Bus… buscándome…?

Susurro Sakura de manera nerviosa ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía haber escuchado? Se dijo sin saber cómo reaccionar, Hagoromo la observo seriamente:

-Después de reencarnar en Madara Uchiha, Mi hijo Indra volvió a este mundo en Sasuke Uchiha; volviendo a este mundo la herencia del odio…

Sakura deseo poseer algo en que sostenerse al escuchar la declaración del hombre mayor ¿Sasuke también? Se dijo entrando en pánico:

-Inoue-san volvió también y reencarno en ti Haruno Sakura…

Finalizo el hombre, mirando a la chica que aun no podía creer lo que pasaba:

-¡No puede ser! ¡Debe de estar en un error! ¿Yo siendo esposa de Sasuke-kun en una vida pasada? ¿Mi alma persiguiéndolo por siglos? ¡Eso es un cuento de hadas!

Exclamo furiosa sin saber por que, no podía ser cierto:

-Hablo con la verdad jovencita…

Interrumpió Hagoromo, señalando con su mano a una dirección en específico:

-¡Inoue! ¡Ven aquí!

Sakura volteo su rostro, mirando hacia el sitio señalando, encentrándose con una con una mujer castaña, llamando a una niña de no más de 4 años a lo lejos, una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosa corto corría con prisa:

-Aunque cuando naciste como Mayumi… tus ojos eran como los del clan Hyuga y cabello negro…

Comento Hagoromo mirando a la pequeña Inoue a lo lejos:

-¡Inoue! ¡Vuelve a casa ahora mismo!

Declaro la mujer, para seguir con su camino, la niña asintió y siguió a la mujer que la había llamado:

-¡Te he dicho que luches conmigo Indra!

La pequeña detuvo sus pasos, observo a dos niños a lo lejos discutiendo, quedando prendada del más alto de los dos:

-Ashura… ve a jugar con los sapos…

Fue la corta respuesta que obtuvo el niño de su hermano menor, ambos pasaron al lado de la pequeña, quien con ojos soñadores y brillosos, miraban encantados a Indra. Fue entonces que Sakura se dijo que verdaderamente era ella en otra vida, porque sabía perfectamente que así veía ella a Sasuke Uchiha:

-Tu mirada nunca cambio Inoue-san…

La Llamo Hagoromo, sabiendo esto también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como lo prometi actualizo este fic. Espero y les gute, es un pequeño prologo de lo que seria este fic, si les gusto dejen su comentario que se les agradece.

Espero y les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II: Te conocí desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Sakura se mantenía en un estado de breve confusión, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y ella; reencarnaciones de las personas que veía frente a ella. Una niña pequeña de no más 4 años y dos niños, el menor Ashura de aparentemente 9 años e Indra que no sobre pasaba los 12 años. Luego cayó en cuenta que sus edades eran verdaderamente distantes, 8 años de diferencia entre ella y Sasuke.

Rememorando las palabras anteriores del sabio, recordó que este había mencionado que finalmente, ella había podido nacer a la misma edad de Indra, ahora empezaba a comprender todo:

— ¡Inoue! ¡He dicho que vengas!

Gruño la mujer que anteriormente había llamado a la niña, la cual salió de su ensimismamiento, dejo de observar a Indra y corrió a su llamado sin decir nada más:

— A decir verdad… tu actual transmigración es mucho más ruidosa…

Determino Hagoromo con una sonrisa. El escenario había cambiado ahora, se encontraban en el bosque, delante de ambos, la pequeña Inoue se encontraba en el suelo, cubierta de tierra, ojos llorosos, temblaba; a su lado se encontraba una niña de unos 8 años, ojos castaños al igual que su cabello, el cual era tan largo hasta tocar con su cintura. Fue entonces que Sakura noto a los tres niños frente a ambas en misma condiciones, dándose cuenta de inmediato que se trataban de niños brabucones mayores que las niñas:

-Es increíble que te atrevieras a defender a esta peste Fujiko, Inoue no tiene padre y su madre no es alguien importante, ella es nuestra entretención, deberías aprender a no meterte en esto…

Se burlo un niño, hablándole a la pequeña de cabello castaño, Inoue había empezado a llorar al escucharlo. Sakura abrió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de la otra niña, era Fujiko, quien en su tiempo transmigro a Hinata Hyuga:

-No puedo dejar que sigan con esto, hay que detenerlos…

Sakura gruño molesta por la situación, la cual le recordaba a su niñez, una que aparentemente no cambiaba en cualquier vida:

-No puedes, esto son tan solo recuerdos de tus memorias pasadas, no puedes intervenir.

Le dijo Hagoromo al ver sus reacciones, Sakura apretó sus puños al entender a que se refería:

-No voy a dejar que toquen a esta pequeña, Inoue es mi amiga y no dejare que la lastimen…

Determino Fujiko, reincorporándose de su sitio con una mirada determinada, fuego salía de su mirada sorprendiendo a Sakura, esa niña era realmente diferente a Hinata:

-Fujiko-chan tiene razón, dejen a la pequeña y no les haremos daño…

Todos incluida Sakura, voltearon para observar a Ashura al pie del árbol, su mirada seria y expresión controlada, hizo pensar a Sakura, que muchos eran muy diferentes a sus actuales yo en su época. Poco rato después, Ashura se encontraba en el suelo en igual de condiciones que Fujiko e Inoue, los niños poseían una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Ashura había llegado a avanzar hacia ellos, pero tropezó rodando por el suelo, luego había intentado de nuevo atacar, pero volvió a caer, Ashura se había vencido solo y ellos ni un dedo movieron:

-Es un fracaso…

-Un inútil…

Empezaron a opinar los niños, Ashura se deprimió por eso, fue entonces que Sakura se convenció que algunas cosas no cambiaban:

-Un idiota…

Opino esta vez Fujiko, Ashura sintió como una roca gigante caía a su cabeza:

-¡Fujiko-chan! ¿Tú también?

Lloriqueo Ashura mirando a la niña, quien lo observa despectiva, Inoue solamente intentaba soportar la risa que le había causado el niño:

-Él es muy gracioso… es como un payaso…

La infantil y débil voz de Inoue, hizo que la moral de Ashura cayera mil grados bajo cero:

-Incluso una niña de 4 años…

Murmuro derrotado Ashura:

-Eres un perdedor y una vergüenza mediocre…

La voz seria y profunda, causo que tanto Inoue como Sakura, sintieran una corriente por su espina dorsal, ambas miraron como Indra aparecía al pie de un árbol, mientras Ashura lo fulminaba con su mirada Y Fujiko bufaba al ver al chico, el cual le desagradaba, aun más después de saber que la pequeña Inoue poseía un cierto interés hacia el chico:

-Es increíble que entres en un asunto que no es de tu interés solo por agradar a la insoportable de Fujiko, si no puedes vencer ni te metas, y lo mismo va para ti mocosa inútil…

Indra avanzo mirando con burla a Fujiko y Ashura. Sakura suspiro, incluso Sasuke nunca cambio. Ashura observo a la desconocida niña al lado de Fujiko, entrecerró sus ojos al no saber el por que de su molestia al ver a una niña de 4 años herida:

-Aunque más patético es ver a chicos de 12 años, lastimar a una niña de 4, si no pueden con los de su edad; lo último que deben hacer es aprovecharse de una niñita de 4 años, es como golpear a un bebé…

Los ojos de Inoue se llenaron de admiración al escucharlo, era un niño grande y bueno a su parecer, pero se lleno de terror al ver como sus atacantes, intentaban agredir a Indra debido a sus palabras, pero no paso mucho tiempo en ver como los niños corrían llorando al ser derrotados por Indra, causando un bufido en Fujiko y Ashura:

-Presumido…

Murmuraron indignados. Indra los observo:

-Si van a defender una niña como ella, mínimo estén seguros de ganar y no quedar en ridículo, igualmente, en vez de ser buenos samaritanos; deberían de entrenar y mejorar… aun no me creo que un desperdicio como Fujiko pueda usar chakra, peor aún, que Ashura no haga merecer ser hijo de padre…

-¡Indra!

Gruño Ashura enfurecido al escuchar cómo se mofaba de ambos:

-Ya no pierdo más mi valioso tiempo, si de verdad necesitan que los defienda; deberían empezar a pagarme o tan si quiera entrenar…

Indra con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantaloncillo se retiro, dejando a Fujiko y a Ashura casi lanzar fuego de sus ojos:

-Lindo…

Murmuro Inoue, con su mirada soñadora, sus manos juntas observando al niño retirarse, Fujiko y Ashura la observaron como si estuviera loca:

-Creo que tu amiga recibió un doloroso golpe en su cabeza…

Comento Ashura con un fuerte tic en su ceja, Fujiko asintió con entendimiento, empezaba a sospechar lo mismo.

Sakura se mantuvo incrédula al ver la escena pasada frente a ella, mirando de reojo a Hagoromo; comprendió que definitivamente esto podía ser real. De alguna manera sentía que lo sucedido frente a ella lo había vivido, pero lo recibía como si hubiese sido un sueño, algo más allá, una alucinación quizás:

-Este fue el simple inicio de la historia de ustedes cuatro, a estas alturas incluso mis dos hijos ya poseían una rivalidad de temer…

-A decir verdad… son las mismas tontas discusiones que poseían Naruto y Sasuke-kun en el equipo 7…

Opino Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa, confirmando 100% que ambos chicos no había cambiado mucho desde su primera vida:

-En esta época, el conocimiento del chakra es totalmente diferente a tu actual época Inoue, el que tuviera la habilidad y el don de poseer chakra, se consideraba una persona capaz de cualquier cosas… después de todo significaba estar cerca de mi madre…

Explico el sabio, cambiando pronto de escenario. Sakura observo frente a ella, un árbol gigante, sus ramas extendidas a su alrededor, hojas verdes, danzantes al desprenderse del árbol, el viento soplando por el bosque:

-¡Inoue!

-¡Inoue-chan!

Los gritos insistentes en el ambiente, hizo que Sakura se diera por enterada lo que sucedía, una vez más buscaban a la pequeña de 4 años:

-¡Inoue!

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Fujiko junto a Ashura, pero había algo más que se podía escuchar, un pequeño llanto:

-¿Quién llora?

Hagoromo sonrió sin apartar la vista del frente, hacia una de las ramas del árbol, en aquel sitio; sobresalía algo rosa, Sakura reconoció de inmediato aquello, la pequeña Inoue se encontraba en la rama, algo alta para ella, lloraba sin consuelo alguno:

-¡Inoue!

La pequeña elevo su mirada llorosa por las lágrimas:

-No puedo bajar…

Se lamento la niña mirando hacia abajo:

-Me pregunto entonces… ¿Cómo pudiste subir en primer lugar?

La voz que surgió en el sitio, hizo que Inoue se sobresaltara, miro hacia el árbol de al lado, un poco lejos de donde se encontraba. Indra estaba en aquel sitio, sentado en la rama de su visión, brazos cruzados, mirada seria observándola directamente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo:

-No… no me acuerdo…

Murmuro intimidada, era la primera vez que aquel chico que tanto le llamaba su atención se dirigiera a ella, a sus 6 años; dos años después de la primera vez que lo vio. Indra con una sonrisa burlista en su rostro y una ceja elevada miro a la pequeña, se le hacía graciosa aquella niña de 6 años:

-Eso es difícil de comprender…

Declaro con gracia:

-¡Inoue!

Exclamo furioso Ashura al pie del árbol donde estaba la niña, ya a sus 11 años recibía más disgustos que su propio padre ante las travesuras que realizaba:

-Te estuvimos buscando por todo el bosque ¿Es que acaso no escuchas o estas sorda para no escuchar? Ya estas lo suficientemente grande para responder cuando te llaman…

-Mmm… increíble regaño siendo de tu parte…

Se burlo Indra al ver a su hermano con semejante discurso, Ashura elevo su mirada observando a su hermano sobre una de las ramas de un árbol cercano:

-¡Tu!

Gruño furioso, señalándolo acusadoramente:

-¡Si escuchaste que la buscábamos debiste avisar! ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué tienen en su cabeza ambos?!

Si… se dijo Sakura, ese chico estaba furioso. La pobre Inoue no podía con su nerviosismo al ver a Ashura tan inusualmente furioso:

-Si se me hubiese antojado avisarte lo habría hecho, pero como me importas un rábano… no se me pego en gana…

Contesto Indra, consiguiendo una furiosa mirada de su hermano:

-¡Inoue!

El llamado de Fujiko al sitio, hizo que los tres la observaran llegar al lugar:

-¡Responde cuando te llaman!

-Tal para cual…

Murmuro Indra con una ceja elevada al escucharla, observo a la niña de 6 años:

-Sera mejor que vayas antes de que tus padres se molesten más…

Comento burlista, mirando de reojo a los dos niños al pie del árbol, los cuales se sonrojaron al escucharlos:

-Pero… pero no puedo bajar…

Murmuro la pequeña, jugando con sus dedos y ligeramente sonrojada, por un momento a Indra se le antojo ese acto muy tierno. Suspiro sin remedio al recordar tal hecho, al igual que Fujiko y Ashura bajaban la cabeza derrotados al escucharla:

-Tranquila… subiré por ti…

Declaro Ashura a punto de subir al árbol:

-Ni lo pienses… eres capaz de caer junto a la niña del árbol…

Reprendió Indra, conociendo lo tarado que era su hermano:

-¡Deja de fastidiar!

Reclamo Ashura totalmente ofendido:

-Indra tiene razón…

Opino Fujiko con una sonrisa burlista mal disimulada:

-¡Fujiko-chan!

Lloriqueo Ashura:

-No importa, intentare bajar yo solita…

Sentencio Inoue mirando la discusión de esos tres, colocándose en pie sobre la rama:

-¡No lo hagas! Podrías caer del árbol, iré yo por…

Indra detuvo sus palabras al ver como la pequeña empezaba a caminar sobre la rama hacia el tronco del árbol, tambaleándose. Ashura contuvo su aliento al verla mientras Fujiko se cubrió la boca con sus manos conteniéndose para no gritar. Lo que sospechaban todos al verla sobre la rama pasó, Inoue resbalo:

-¡Inoue-chan!

Chillo Fujiko cubriéndose los ojos para no ver la caída de la niña, Ashura mantuvo su mirada sorprendida mientras Indra en estado de shock y sin poder creerlo, observaba a Inoue colgar de cabeza en la rama del árbol:

-Eso es…

Murmuro Ashura sin creerlo aun:

-…Chakra…

Completo la frase su hermano:

-¡Ya recordé! ¡Así fue como subí al árbol!

Exclamo felizmente Inoue, Fujiko quito sus manos de sus ojos, mirando impresionada a la pequeña:

-¡Indra-kun! ¡Así fue como subí al árbol!

Inoue observo a Indra que aun la miraba inmóvil en su sitio, pero esto causo que de distrajera; sus pies dejaron de ser sostenidos sobre la rama, separándose de esta empezó a caer hacia el suelo:

-¡Inoue!

-¡Inoue-chan!

-¡Diablos!

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, los tres niños actuaron de distintas maneras, Indra sin remedio alguno salto hacia la pequeña atrapándola durante la caída, colocando su cuerpo para no lastimar a Inoue y envolviéndola entre sus brazos, se estrello contra el tronco del árbol de donde caía la pequeña; Ashura corrió hacia el sitio donde su hermano y la niña caían, atrapándolos en el aire y amortiguando la caída de ambos, mientras Fujiko corría a ellos y verificar si estaban bien:

-¡¿Están bien?!

Interrogo Fujiko cerca de ellos. Inoue abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado durante la caída. Miro el rostro de Indra, sonrojándose al verlo, el chico de 14 años, miro a la niña entre sus brazos:

-¿Estás bien?

Interrogo en medio de un quejido, Inoue asintió; consiguiendo un bufido del chico:

-Cuando se te dice una instrucción, acatas de inmediato; no eres una bebé la cual hay que estar cuidando, crece de una estúpida vez…

Reprendió realmente molesto Indra, Inoue solo mordió su labio conteniéndose las ganas de llorar:

-Sí, sí, sí muy bien que la regañes, pero… ¡¿Podrían quitarse de mí de una puñetera vez?!

Grito histérico Ashura, tanto Inoue como Indra miraron al chico bajo ambos, la niña se levanto de inmediato pero Indra…

-No.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Exclamo molesto Ashura, su hermano pesaba mucho:

-Eres más suave que mi colchón, no se me pega en gana quitarme.

-¡Indra! ¡Quítate ya mierda! ¡Estás muy gordo!

Una vena gigante resalto en la cabeza de Indra al escuchar tal acusación:

-Ni de joda me muevo…

Gruño. Fujiko suspiro mirando tal discusión:

-Déjalos… estarán así todo el día…

Murmuro Fujiko con resignación al ver que Inoue poseía intenciones de intervenir… si, definitivamente nada cambiaba.

Despues de mil años actualizo u.u disculpen, estuve en final de semestre de verdad u.u aqui el capitulo y gracias a todas las chicas por comentar, pueden dejar review sin estar registradas, gracias :3


End file.
